


Nie mogę bez Ciebie żyć

by Kaley033



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fault in our stars - Freeform, Fluff, Gwiazd naszych wina, M/M, inspirowane postem na Tumblr, nawiązanie do filmu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaley033/pseuds/Kaley033
Summary: Krótka scenka 3: Bardzo krótka scena jak Alec i Magnus oglądają razem "Gwiazd naszych wina". Najsłodsza rzecz jaką ostatnio napisałam.





	Nie mogę bez Ciebie żyć

Magnus i Alec siedzieli na sofie w mieszkaniu czarownika oglądając telewizję. Minął już tydzień od kiedy oficjalnie zamieszkali razem, po całym chaosie jaki powstał po ich politycznych zobowiązaniach. Teraz szczęśliwsi niż kiedykolwiek cieszyli się spędzonymi razem chwilami. Alec wtulony w ramię Magnusa, obejmował go rękoma, gdy ten głaskał go po włosach. Łowca po całym dniu kierowania Instytutem był już zmęczony i przysypiał w ramionach czarownika. Na ekranie właśnie skończył się oglądany wcześniej przez Magnusa serial; Alec nie był wielkim ich fanem, więc nie specjalnie uważał na to co dzieje się na ekranie. Obserwował za to Magnusa, jak przeżywa każdą scenę rozgrywającą się pomiędzy bohaterami, to było dla niego dużo ciekawsze niż jakikolwiek serial. Na ekranie zaczęły już lecieć napisy i Magnus westchnął.  
\- Tego na pewno się nie spodziewałem. Co teraz oglądamy? - Na ekranie w notyfikacjach pojawił się tytuł „Gwiazd naszych wina” i oczy Magnusa się rozjaśniły.  
\- Musisz to obejrzeć. Piękna historia.  
Alec tylko na niego spojrzał pytająco.  
\- Kolejna historia o miłości? - Magnus je uwielbiał, Alec niekoniecznie, ale czego się nie robi.  
\- Tak, ale ta ci się spodoba – Czarownik, przełączył na ekranie napisy na kolejny film – Oglądaj.  
Alec wtulił się w jego klatką piersiową tak by mieć lepszy widok na ekran.  
\- Niech będzie – Magnus uśmiechnął się patrząc na niego i najpierw pogłaskał go po głowie, a potem lekko pocałował w jej czubek.  
Film trwał już jakiś czas i Alec musiał przyznać, że wcale nie jest tak nudny jak sądził. Zmęczenie dawało jednak o sobie znać i pomimo ciekawości powoli zasypiał. Na ekranie główni bohaterowie rozmawiali przez telefon, dziewczyna, Hazel, jak Alec zapamiętał wspomniała, że powinna iść spać i Alec pomyślał, o tym, że powinien zrobić dokładnie to samo. Na ekranie bohaterowie dalej rozmawiali, a Magnus wydawał się być głęboko wciągnięty w akcję, nawet oglądając to po raz kolejny.  
\- „Okej?- Okej.” - Padło z ekranu i Alec przypomniał sobie swoją pierwszą randkę.Spojrzał uważnie na Magnusa.  
\- „Może okej, powinno być naszym Zawsze” padło z ekranu i Alec uśmiechnął się na nawiązanie do Harrego Pottera. Obejrzał go z Magnusem nie tak dawno i od razu skojarzył do czego było to nawiązanie. Przytulił się mocniej do Magnusa.  
\- Może, „Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć”, będzie naszym Zawsze?  
Magnus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale chwilę później uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Pochylił się do Aleca i wyszeptał.  
\- Nie mogę bez ciebie życ.


End file.
